Trial
(Spoiler Warning) This article addresses the Trial sequence experienced by the PC during Act II, it addresses the technical scoring behind responses made during direct and cross-examination, in order to gain the Master Orator History Feat. The following was originally written by Kianne and can be found here. -- 'Begin Quote' -- Clue Score: *Find poisoned corpse in Ember: +1 *Find the Quartermaster's log in Ember: +1 *Get the alteration powder: +3; killing Lyssa for it gives +2 instead (12 Bluff needed to get the powder via conversation) *Pick up the assassin's ring in the Glowstone Caverns: +2 From here on out, all + and - numbers will relate to your verdict score. When a skill is mentioned, the number in parentheses is the rank required. Having insufficient ranks and attempting to take the line usually results in a -1 verdict (although sometimes the line simply won't show up at all if you lack enough ranks). If there is no number, then the skill check is "fake" and you don't actually have to have any ranks to pass. If I mention a character's name with a number, this is an influence check. Trial Part 1: Introductions *First dialogue option: no effect *Second two options: +1 *Last option: -1 Trial Part 2: Evidence *Clue Score 0-2: -1 *Clue Score 3-4: +0 *Clue Score 5-6: +1 *Clue Score 7: +3 *(As you can see, you lose out on 2 verdict for killing Lyssa) Trial Part 3: Venton Orley(Shadow Thieves only) *Automatic: +2 *Let him stay: +2 Trial Part 4: Elgun(Called only if you didn't solve his quest in Port Llast) *Taunt (15): +1 *Automatic: -2 *Diplomacy (8): +2 *Intimidate (7): +2 *Bluff (10): +2 *Spot: +2 *Ask what he was doing in the area: -1 *Talked to Malin: +1 *Be a Ranger or Druid: +1 *Ask about the leader: -1 *Talked to Haljal about Elgun: +1 *Talked to Alaine/Marcus: +1 Trial Part 5: Nya(Called if you made her angry in Port Llast) *First two dialogue options: -2 *Third option: -3 *Intimidate: -2 (fake check; always says "Failure") *Second option of second set: -1 *Ask her to elaborate: -2 Trial Part 6: Reylene(Called if you were Shadow Thieves and talked to her at all, or if you were City Watch and you allowed the thugs to shake her down for protection money) *Greet her favorably: +1 City Watch: *Automatic: -2 *Bluff (15): +1 *Diplomacy: +1 *Bluff (14): +1 (but then automatic -2 later) *Ask her to explain: -2 Thieves: *Automatic: -1 *Diplomacy: +1 *Bluff: +1 Thieves and Watch: *Reylene explains circumstances: -1 *Diplomacy (10): Pass check or suffer -1 and Reylene leaves stand Reylene remains on stand: *Appraise (12): +2 *Ask how she is doing: +1 *Bluff (14): +1 Trial Part 7: Alaine *Diplomacy (13): +1 *Diplomacy (5): +1 *Intimidate (12): +1 (-3 if fail) *Question Alaine surviving: -1 *Question what she saw: -1 *Let her speak: 0 Alaine describes what she saw: *Automatic: -1 *Shandra (6): +2 and Alaine becomes uncertain *Talked nicely to Alaine in Port Llast: +1 and Alaine becomes uncertain *Ask her if she's certain: -2 if she's not uncertain *Intelligence (15): +2 Ask Alaine about the attack: *Strength (16): -1 (this proves you could have cut off his head) *Intelligence (13): +2 (if failed Strength check above, to point out you don't have the strength) Trial Part 8: Shandra *Lawful and Shandra (6): +1 *Good and Shandra (6): +1 *All others: -1 Trial Part 9: You'''Refuse to testify: *Refuse repeatedly: -1 *Diplomacy (15): +1 *Perform (15): +1 *Lore (15): +1 *Taunt (15): +2 (if both Taunts are taken) Otherwise: *- Lore (15): +1 **Cannot recount tome: -2 **Name Lord's Alliance: +1 *Taunt (15): +1 *Diplomacy (15): -2 **Keep following path: +2 **Perform (15): +2 *Perform (15): +2 (if followed all the way to end) *Intimidate (15): **Take overly-aggressive lines: -1 (automatic failure) **Talk about Ruathym: +2 **Other lines: +1 **Diplomacy (15): +1 **Taunt (15): +1 *Bluff (15): +1 (if Lorne speaks up) '''Trial Part 10: Callum *Automatic: +2 if you allow Callum on the stand Thieves: *Automatic: -1 *Diplomacy (13): +1 *Perform (13): +1 *Intimidate (13): +1 *Bluff (13): +1 *Talk about helping orcs: 0 Torio mentions Sand: *Diplomacy (8): +1 *Intimidate (8): +1 *Bluff: +1 (free check) Trial Part 11: Nya(Called if you finished her quest in Port Llast) *Bluff: -1 (error in their script, I believe) *Automatic: +2 *Diplomacy (13): +1 *Perform (13): +1 *Taunt (13): +1 *Cleric or Paladin: +1 *Thank Nya and dismiss her: 0 Trial Part 12: Alaine(Called only if you were unable to make her uncertain about what she saw) *Intimidate (8): +1 *Second and third options: +1 Trial Part 13: Marcus(Called if you saved him and talked to him in the well) *Automatic: +1 *Bluff (6): +1 *Diplomacy (6): +1 *Taunt (6): +1 *Other two lines: -1 Trial Part 14: Shandra *Sand (11): +1 *Bluff (10): +1 *Shandra (10): +1 *Diplomacy (10): +1 Trial Conclusion: *Verdict Score 0-5: Guilty *Verdict Score 6-13: Innocent (gain Wrongfully Accused) *Verdict Score 14+: Innocent and gain Master Orator -- 'End Quote' -- Category:Official campaign Category:Neverwinter Nights 2